quietly still unease
by borntolovefob
Summary: So this is my first fanfic story, the characters here aren't mine, they are from Kaleido star But I decide to change some characters personality, I made this to like them specially Ken.


**So this is my first fanfic story, the characters here aren't mine, they are from Kaleido star**

 **But I decide to change some characters personality, I made this to like them specially Ken.**

 **Hope you'd like my story (and endure my grammar this is not my first language)**

 **Just a little reminder there is some sentences in (cross parenthesis) those are my thoughts**

 **And the** _ **slant words**_ **are the character's movements; I put some songs in here and the links of video so you could try to watch it.**

 **(The story start on a ship,….oh it started at Karlos office then on a cruise ship)**

 **Sarah:** wow! Were invited to perform at party on a ship? Really Karlos? _With her sparkling eyes_

 **Karlos:** one of the sponsors of kaleido recommends us being performers of their show

and they decided that only 20 persons are going to,..

 _every excited face turns to disappointment_

 **Mia:** 20 persons only! _With her dismay face_

After 1 hour it was decided that the performers to going are:

 **Karlos:** first Jerry with his 3 fellow men,..he will be the stage supervisor then Ken to assisting all the performers, then Sarah, and me,..for the performers we have May, Anna, Mia, Leon, Rosetta, marion and Sora…And Hanna,..

 **All:** Hanna?,…but why?

 **(Well for my readers Hanna Wightman is my fictional character)**

Everybody was shock with the decision Because she is a new bee,…but exceptionally talented like Layla

 **May:** I don't like her,…don't make her my partner again. I don't want to be with that freak _Acting like a little kid_

 **Anna:** May stop! She might be look like that but I think she's nice

 **Sora** : She's very talented,..she can do anything,..

 **Ken:** yes,..very she's nice. If you try to talk to her I think,…..

 **( Hanna is a 25 year old lady and also known as "creepy lady" maybe because she barely smile or she has a creepy smile very mysterious lol she doesn't get along with other performers but she mostly talk to specific person like Ken, she has a long black hair with a very long one sided bangs that covers mostly half of her face, she also has pale skin that must be why she looks scary, she has a very elegantly voice she likes to wear long skirt and spaghetti strap shirt)**

 **May:** like she wants to talk to us!,…..she only talks to you,.and smile at you. _Looking annoyed staring at young man and a young lady with haired orange continue playfully agrees._

 **Mia:** I'm kind of notice that too she only looks at you Ken,…. _with her flashy creepy eyes trying to scare the young man_

Everyone just laughed at Ken's Reaction then suddenly feel bad atmosphere aiming at them and they saw her staring blankly at them and eventually they scream because she looks like she's going to murder somebody,..

 **Ken:** hey Hanna!,...aa,.aaare you listening to us? _Having scary face_

 **Hanna:** No _, then leaves the room with still blankly face_

 **Everyone:** _breaths heavily and sigh after the lady left the room._

 **(Then finally the day comes,..everyone is so excited because they will be going to a cruise ship for 5 days,..While everybody are so excited,….Mia and Anna are making a plan on how are they going to help Ken to confess his true feelings for Sora.)**

 **Mia:** so Ken we have 5 days to help you ok were gonna be like your fairygod mother! _While having a blush-y cheek._

 **Ken** : What do you mean? _Blankly face like he pretends he doesn't know what they are talking about._

 **Anna** : Stop being so whinny Ken you have to move fast as you can, you can have all time with her at the ship. _With eyes full of motivation while throwing her right hand in the air._

Ken looks at Sora and start blushing but look away when she turn her face at him.

 **(But then After 3 Days on a ship)**

 **Anna:** you're so stup,… _while looking so annoyed because of her friend_

(Well eventually all their plans turn to dust, like it all just went into misunderstanding)

 **May** : you can't help ken he's a loser

 **Mia** : May! Ken were gonna think of a better plan,.ok.. _while having her very concerned face and tapping the shoulder of Ken._

 _Ken was like wanting to turn into stone because of so much a shame he get._

 **About that "Misunderstanding",….Sora and Leon got misled to unpopular opinion.**

 **Sora:** Leon has romantic feeling for me? _While having her blush-y cheek_

 **Leon:** SssSora has feelings for me? _His shocking face turns blush-y face when he saw Sora at a distance._

 **(We all know that Leon sees Sora as his sister,..but then his still a man,…he has a little crush on her in this story)**

 **May:** what the heck is this? This isn't right,….i'm gonna tell them truth by myself,.

 **Mia & Anna:** Hey May! Don't,… _do it while they grabbing the young lady's arms and legs._

 **May** : Get off me,… I'm telling it to them,..i'm helping your loser friend.

 **Mia:** let Ken do it,…I'm I right Ken? _Look at Ken while still grabbing May but she can't find the young man_.

 **May:** see that he just run because he's a loser.

 **Anna:** I think we should tell it to Leon about it,…that he just misunderstood it.

 **(Mean while Ken just got so over-exhausted, so he find a place where he can only be himself. Then he finds a place to breathe some fresh air comes from the ocean. Then a lady just approaches him.)**

 **Hanna:** why are you alone here?

 **Ken** : Iiii I just wanna see the horizon.

 **Hanna** : at this hour? You can't see it at night Ken,..your Funny guy,... _then laughed gracefully at him._

 **Ken** : _turn his pouty face to her_ ,...i just wanna,… _got interrupt because the creepy lady just hug him tight._

 **Hanna:** _hold the young man's face like she is holding a little kid face and look at his eyes like she know him for very long time_ ,…you're a beautiful person,..i just don't know why Sora didn't notice you,….you know what I have a better way of releasing depression…Come with me… _run gracefully while holding his hand._

 **Ken:** Wait!,..wait,…. _still comes along with the lady and ask question…_ where are we going Ms. Hanna?

 **Hanna:** to the bar!,….smile at him like a creepy weird lady.

 **Ken:** But I..i..I don't drink,…

 **Hanna:** you're a man now!

 **Ken:** but Ms. Hanna!,…with a very nervous face.

After 1 hour

 **Hanna:** Drink more Ken,..you just had 3 glasses,…

 **Ken:** But I cccaaan't dreennkk,….how aaabout you?,..how you dooo it? You already haaaad 5,.. _and unconsciously drop his head on a table._

 **Hanna:** I'm sorry My Dear,…But I have to bring you back,… _whispers on drunken young man ear,…_ My dear Vincent,..

 **(OH my golly! Is she some crazy b**ch? And Who's Vincent?,…..like I didn't know him just continue reading my story then you will know who's Vincent.)**

Then the creepy lady left the young man at the bar.

Anna: Wait,... _still has a frighten face when looking at the creepy lady_ ….Cacan we ask you something?

Hanna: _the lady nod her head at the group of friends_ ,..what?

Mia: did you see our friend Ken?

Hanna: Nope,… _with blankly sober face_

May: Ah,..ok,…we have nothing to ask…

At that night the owner just made an activity where they are going to find couples and bring them at a center of the ship to do a playful fake wedding…

Well eventually Sora and Leon got bring by some couples,..Because they also thought that they are couple too.

 **(But sadly the drunken young man saw what happen,..and watch the whole activity with a very ache heart…looking at the lady she like the most marrying Leon. The guy he thinks better that him)**

 **Ken** : Look at her she's having fun…she look's happy,.. _smile with tear dropping down on his cheek._

 **Hanna** : yeah,..so forget her Ken,…she like him more than you,…but I think she don't deserved you. _Whispering to young man's hear._

 **Ken** : No,.. _with a very tired voice disagree to what the lady says_ ,. I don't deserve her…

 **(The young man wants to stand and stay there until Sora and Leon's wedding end,…He just stared at her but look away and run when he caught her attention,..)**

 **Sora** : _she can't get out of the activity because the ship owner was there watch it so she just grab one of her friends and inform her_ ,…May I think I saw Ken,..can you call him to comeback…. _with a very nervous and concerned voice,.._

 **( May look around with her friends,…try to find Ken,…but they didn't…Sora start to feel unease,..Leon notice Sora,..and he stand up to make a sense…telling excuses that he needs to go to restroom because he feel so sick…which he just lying. Sora did understand what Leon did,..then she did the same comically)**

 **Sora:** My Stomach hurt I need to go to comfort room,…. _acting she got a stomach ache_

 **Assistant:** oh ok Ms. Naigeno you may leave.

 **Owner:** seem like they really into each other Karlos,.they look good together like you two

 **Sarah:** Oh Mrs. Charlotte,…with a very blush-y cheek.

 **Owner:** Oh by the way one of your performers gives us this idea to make activities on the ship it seem so fun,..i think everyone is enjoying it..

 **Karlos:** wait Mrs. Charlotte can you tell me who gave you does ideas?

 **Owner:** _old lady trying to remember the name_ ,..I think her name is Hanna Wightman…

 **Sarah:** _from blush-y cheek face turns to scared face_ ,..wait I think she's the one that,…I better tell this to them.

Uhmm Mrs. Charlotte I get off first,..

 **Owner:** oh Are alright you look pale,.. _old woman concerned_ ,…I think Karlos you should bring your wife to be on your room,..ok,..with a blinking one eye at the couple.

 **Sarah:** I'm fine it's ok

 **Karlos:** seem like she really like couple though,..smile a little but turn concerned to Sarah,..Are you ok?

 **Sarah:** There really something strange to that woman,.. _think the creepy lady_

 **(back to Sora's searching group,…sadly they still didn't find Ken)**

 **Mia:** Just where is that guy?

 **May:** Maybe he's just somewhere in the corner of this ship whining,… _looks_ _not cared but deeply worries inside_. He's gonna come out when we get back,..

 **Anna:** yeah I think so too,…we can search again tomorrow morning..

 **Sarah:** wait who are you searching for?,….just appeared in nowhere…

 **EVERYONE:** AAAHHHHH,…

 **Mia:** Ms. Sarah,…stop doing that you're kinda like Hanna.

 **Sarah:** Wait about that Hanna,..i think she's the reason why all our plans just didn't go well,...she ruin everything by using the activities on this ship,…she's the reason why Ken has not yet telling his true feelings for Sora,… _comically crying over to everybody_

 **Sora:** wait What?,….what plans are you talking about?

 **May:** You know What? Sora you're so oblivious….. _then walks out._

 **Sora:** But he already Confess to me,…

 **EVERYONE:** _scream-ly says,.._ WHAT? ,….so what did you say?

 **Sora:** i didn't say anything,... _stared at her friends with blush face._

 **EVERYONE:** _dismay looked at Sora_ ,..What did you do?

 **Sora:** I Didn't do anything,..oh wait I….I just can't think of anything,..so I just Tap him on his shoulder.

 **EVERYONE:** WHAT? ,… _turns away from Sora_.

 **Sarah:** You're so hopeless Sora,…you should Kiss him OR hug him,…but tap him on his shoulder,..nooohh,… _while holding a handkerchief and acting like about to cry._ ,….Wait where is that guy?

 **Anna:** we been looking for him,..for 4 hours.

 **Sarah:** I think we're all tired now,..he's not a kid,..so maybe tomorrow he's gonna come out on somewhere.

 **May:** and I'm gonna punch his face along with that b**ch creepy lady.

 **Sora:** _quietly still unease._

 **(Morning comes and everyone is already at the port,….but no Ken showed up..**

 **The rescue searching teams tirelessly do their job to find the missing friend….but still at the end of the day no body was found.)**


End file.
